The Day My Life Changed
by XShipperxWriterxgirlX
Summary: One day changed everything. Literally. That day, I lost my friends, mother and became the laughing stock of the school. Someone had to be it, unfortunately it was me. But if it wasn't that one event, I would never be where I am now. All I've got to say is "who's laughing now?"
1. I'm back!

**Hey! So i thought of this story while being bored in class. Typical teenager hehe xD. I know its not something i would usually write, but here it is! Hope ya'll like it! And trust me, I've got a few Auslly stories in my mind to write. :D**

**Summary: One day changed everything. Literary. That day, I lost my friends, mother and became the laughing stock of the school. Someone had to be it, unfortunately it was me. But if it wasn't that one event, I would never be where I am now. All I've got to say is "who's laughing now?"**

**Pairings: Auslly (eventually).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath as i stepped out of the airplane. I haven't been back since i graduated from Marino high. Let me introduce myself, I'm Ally Dawson, rising popstar yep you heard that right. I graduated from MUNY 3 years ago, and that's when my career shot off. I once was a nerd, shy and a goodie goodie i guess you could say. But not anymore, I broke out of my shell. I thought I had my 3 friends, and I thought that was all that I needed to get through high school. But I thought wrong. What happened? Let me tell you.<p>

* * *

><p>-5 years earlier-<p>

I went to school crying that day. Biggest mistake off my life. I knew I wouldn't hear the end of it from the populars. Yep, I'm not popular, I'm the least popular out of my friends. I'm a nerd. I like school, reading books. I'm also incredibly shy. But me and my friends formed team Austin, and thats what I thought I needed to get me through High school. But I thought wrong.

Remember when I said I was crying? My mom died the night before. She was shot at the airport, and died virtually straight away, I'll spare you the details. I hadn't seen my mom in over 2 years, and I was over the moon when she said she could come back for a month. Don't get me wrong I love my dad, but a gal needs her mom at the best of times, especially when you need to talk about certain things that you can't talk about with your father.

Anyway, I was still crying when I reached the school. My dad insisted I took the day off, but nope. I wouldn't. I didn't want to ruin my perfect record. Yep. Since the first day of kindergarden to now I've never, ever missed a day, and I wasn't going to start now. I even come to school when I'm ill!

Where was I? Oh yeah. I walked into the school, trying to stop crying, Wiping tears away, when I heard the captain of the football team shout "HEY EVERYBODY! LOOK AT DORKSON! SHE'S CRYING!" To which everyone burst out crying. They don't know! They might know me, but they do NOT know about the story of my life. Man am i glad to be a senior. One more month of this hell hole.

I continued to walk down the corridor, trying to block out the noises, and trying to find my friends. Eventually I found them, and I didn't like what i saw. They were all, even Trish, laughing along with them! They're supposed to be my friends! Protect me! Stand up for me! But they're laughing? I walked up to them, as soon as they saw me, no they didn't stop laughing, they carried on laughing!

"Little baby Dorkson crying?" Austin said, in a mock baby voice. "Boo hoo" he then added, making Trish and Dez laugh even harder. I was fighting back more tears, but I wasn't going to let them win.

"Um.. Austin, Trish, Dez? What's going on with you guys? Your supposed to be my friends!" I exclaimed to them, putting my hands on my hips.

"Aw, is nerdy Ally getting upset? How sad." Trish cooed, voice dripping in fake emotion. I stayed silent, I just couldn't believe this!

"Oh and why would we be friends with you? It was all fake Ally, why couldn't you of taken a hint!" Dez exclaimed. This is the side of him that no one has ever seen before. What has gotten into all of them?

"All those times we were just trying to get AWAY from you Ally! But no, you were way to clingy!" Trish said. By this point, there was a crowd of people.

"I NEVER liked you Ally. NEVER! I was just using you to get famous! All those times I forced myself to bare through the pain of hanging out with you, just so I could get famous! Now that I am famous, I don't need you anymore!" Austin said, shoving me over. I fell onto the floor, and I let out a few tears. He just ripped my heart in two. Yes, Austin Monica Moon was my crush.

"Aw Dorkson's crying again! Someone get a mop, she's blubbering like a baby!" Someone shouted from in the crowd, causing everyone to laugh.

"I wonder how Austin, Trish and Dez managed to put up with her for so long! I couldn't do it!" Brooke shouted, coming closer to me. She tilted my head up, so I was looking directly at her.

"Oh, and Austin's mine!" She spat, letting go and walking to Austin. He smirked at her, before she kissed him right on the lips. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. Remember what i said about Austin ripping my heart into two? Make that one million tiny shreds. He was my crush, and I thought that he liked me back. Obviously not. I watched him snake his hands around Brooke's waist and pulled her closer. I couldn't stand watching it anymore. I couldn't hold in the tears anymore too. They just came out like a waterfall.

"SHE'S CRYING AGAIN." Trish shouted. I had enough of this. I stood up, and picked up my bag from the floor. I ran out the school building, as fast as my legs would take me. The laughter still roaring behind me. I don't know why I was getting picked on, what did I ever do to them?

Finally I reached my car, and climbed into hit. Fuck my perfect record & attendance. Did I just swear? I shrugged my shoulders. Oh well. I'm getting out of here. I thought as i sped out of the school grounds and back home. Once I reached my house, I ran inside. I saw my dad for a split second.

"ALLY?" I heard him shout as I ran upstairs into my room. I slammed the door shut, and locked it. I jumped onto my bed and started pouring my eyes out. How could they do this to me?! They were my friends! I trusted them!

-The next day-

I stayed at home all day today, I couldn't face them. Not yet. Austin and Dez were my 'friends' for about 2 years, Trish however, has been my friend since kindergarden! I couldn't believe it. Now I'm going to be bullied by them for a month! It's going to hurt, but I can do it.

"Ally, you have post.. It's from MUNY." My dad said as he walked into my room. I looked up at him, I've not told him the whole story, he thinks it's because of my mom. It's not dad. He handed me the letter, and I opened it, time to see if I got into the best music school in the country.

"Well?" My dad asked, sitting on the end of my bed. Read the letter, and acted sad. Yep, that's right. I got in. "Oh no sweetie it's okay. Their loss." He told me rubbing my back. I smiled slightly, and started to cry. Cry tears of happiness.

"Dad.. This means that the best music school in the country... Wants me to attend there next semester!" I exclaimed happily, giving him the letter so that he could read it.

"Oh my gosh Ally! This is great news! You look like you needed some happiness after your mom, and there it is!" My dad exclaimed, hugging me slightly.

"Yeah about that dad.. You know when I came running in from school yesterday?" I asked him, reminding him. I have to do this otherwise it wouldn't be done.

"Yeah? No Ally can this wait? We can go out for dinner tonight. My treat for getting into MUNY! I'll invite Austin, Trish & Dez too!" My dad said, getting off my bed. I don't know what came over me, but as soon as he said their names, I started to cry. Hard.

"Ally..? What's up? What's happened?" He asked me. I just cried harder. I still can't believe them.

"T-they hate me dad! They hate me!" I exclaimed to him, still crying.

"What? They're your friends! Did you do anything to them?" He asked me, and I looked at him with shock.

"Dad! You think I've done something for them to hate me?! Thanks a lot dad!" I said, turning away from him.

"Well.. Why do they hate you?" He asked me. I just stayed silent, accusing me of doing something to them. I did nothing! "Ally, what happened? You can tell me."

I sighed, I know he' never going to give up on it. "Well..." I started, then got cut off by someone shouting outside.

"OI DORKSON! I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW!" I heard a male shout. A voice i recognised as Austin's. Oh great.

"Dorkson?" My dad questioned, looking at me funny. "Wasn't that Austin's voice?" He then added.

"You want to know what's happening. Stick around dad. You're about to find out." I told him, got out of bed and went downstairs to the front window.

"Finally! I've been waiting forever. For a nerd you don't know what right now means." Austin said, walking towards the window. What a surprise he has Trish, Dez, some populars and one of his arms around Brooke's waist. Oh great. By this point my dad was on top of the stairs, not in sight but can hear everything. "Why don't you come outside?" Austin said, with a slight smirk on his face. Straight away I could tell they were playing a trick on me.

"No thanks. I don't come outside for backstabbers and assholes like you. Opps?" I said, acting all innocent. Austin rolled his eyes. "Anyway what do you want?" I asked him.

"Aw baby Dorkson cwrying again was she? You can't believe we were really your friends right?" Trish asked. I shook my head, trying to fight of tears from coming out.

"Everyone here 'knows' me. But NONE of you know my story!" I exclaimed, confidence growing slightly, it's true though.

"Yawn. Who would want to read a story that you wrote!" Dez shouted, and some people laughed.

"Get this for the title: Ally Dorkson, My lonely life!" Someone shouted in the crowd of populars. Everyone started laughing. I just rolled my eyes. I looked up at my dad, and he looked beyond shock. He was angry too. He looked like he could of murdered everyone out there. Uh oh.

"I just wanted to know why the geekest kid at school wasn't there today. And yesterday after you ran out brawling your eyes out like a big baby." Austin said, finally answering my question.

"Like you care!" I spat. I looked at him coldly.

"No. But I do want a new song. It needs to be done by tomorrow so chop chop dork and write me a song!" Austin demanded. Hell no, i ain't going to write him a song.

"No! You USED me so that you could get famous from MY songs! So now your there outside my house, and after everything yesterday, you expect me to still write you songs?! Go to hell Austin!" I told him. I felt proud at that.

"What else are they going to be used for. The only talent you have is song writing. Other than that you don't have a talented bone in your body!" He told me, I shook my head. MUNY think differently I almost told him. But no, I decided not to. He doesn't deserve to know.

"Get off my property. NOW!" I demanded. Austin got closer to the window. I saw this as a opportunity to slam the window in his face. So i did that. He screamed like a little girl and his left cheek is slightly cut. Well done Ally. Well done.

"You little bitch! I'm so going to get you when you eventually come back to school!" Austin exclaimed, then walked off. Everyone walked off after him. I smiled, finally gone.

"Ally, I had no idea. I'm sorry. How come they're like that?" My dad asked me, coming downstairs and hugging me. Of course I cried into his chest.

"I don't know. They were alright over the weekend, but yesterday it had changed. I miss them dad." I explained to him, still crying.

"Ally, it's going to be okay. You've got one more month left of high school and then you can leave here and go to MUNY. Have a fresh start sweetie." He told me. I looked up to him and smiled slightly.

"You want me to accept the place?" I asked him, and he nodded. "But what about you? You're going to be left alone with no one." I told him, and he sighed.

"Sweetie, I want what's best for you. You're still young and free. I want you to go to MUNY, live your dream! I'll be right here, you know where I am. Do this for me. Sure I wanted you to take over sonic boom someday, but I know it isn't your dream to. Your dream is to be a worldwide popstar, and I want you to live that dream. The first step is for you to attend that university, don't just do it for yourself. Do it for me to. I don't want you to turn out like me. Yes we have a successful business, but I never went after my dream because I was too scared. I won't want you to do the same. Your really talented Ally, and it's time for you to show it." My dad said. I smiled at this and hugged him tighter.

"Thanks dad." I told him, and he smiled back.

"No problem sweetie. Now go except that place at that MUNY, I don't want to hear anything else. Then go get ready, I am still taking you out tonight." My dad demanded, smiling wider.

"Yes sir!" I joked. Causing me and my dad to laugh at. I'm sure going to miss him.

* * *

><p>-Graduation day-<p>

I was due to give a speech, yay me. Notice my sarcasm. I am gradually breaking out of my shell. I've conquered my stage fright. After what happened with everyone it inspired me to start with losing my stage fright, and prove them wrong. So I started singing in front of stuffed animals, crazy I know. But my stage fright really was that bad. Then I sung in front of my dad, and he smiled. But he didn't quite think that I was ready just yet. So he invited a few of his friends round. When I say a few I mean like 15-20. He's made a lot of friends going to these conventions. Anyway once i sang in front of them, and I was a little shaky at first, but I then got lost into the music and got used to singing in front of them. My dad said 'he couldn't be more proud of me.' Which made me smile more than I had done for the whole month.

Yeah, this last month hasn't been very good. I always see Brooke and Austin making out literary everywhere I go. They even do it right in front of my locker, considering Austin's is next to mine and all that. The insults from my ex friends got worse. It was a never ending nightmare. I kept telling myself I only had a few weeks left then I get to have a new start. I came a little stronger too. I wouldn't let them have the benefit of seeing me cry. I kept it all in, and cried at home nearly every night. Some nights I didn't want to eat because of what they do to me and call me. But I still kept fighting and I am still here on graduation day, and then I get to go to New York.

"Now some words from Ally Dawson!" The principle called through the microphone. I stood up and started walking to the podium. Yep I was asked to give a few words. There was some shocked faces in the crowd. By some, I mainly mean Austin, Trish and Dez. They still see me as the dorky, shy girl with extreme stage fright. This caused me to smirk a little. I looked over to my dad to see him smirking too. Yep he knows my speech, he helped me write it. I got there and took my speech out of my pocket and put it on the podium. This is going to be fun.

"Dear fellow classmates" I started, I had to keep the opening sweet. "We are all here today for our graduation. A graduation that we've worked so hard to have. Right?" I asked, I got a few nods in the crowd. "Yes, some have worked harder then others to get to this point. We should all work at the same levels. But no! We don't! Some people see high school as a breeze. But from my point of view it wasn't. Ask yourself this, what is the point of social ranks? The social scale? Who cares about that?" I asked them all.

"To keep people like us away from nerds and dorks like you!" Someone shouted in the crowd.

"It obviously didn't work for my Austy, Trish and Dez though!" Brooke then called. I rolled my eyes at these responses. Yes I had expected responses like them, but I wasn't expecting them, while I was doing my speech.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. But there really is NO point in them what so ever! Why does it matter what 'social rank' you are in high school? It's just a stupid thing-" I got cut off by no over then Austin.

"You would say that because your at the bottom of it Dorkson!" He shouted, causing people to laugh a little.

"Anyway, as I was saying. The social scale is just a stupid thing! It gives the excuse for people to get bullied day in, day out! It's sickening! Why does it matter if some are smarter then others? It means they're going to get somewhere in life instead of working at, I don't know, a supermarket for the rest of their lives. Getting paid minimum wage because they didn't do anything worth while at school!" I exclaimed. A few other people at the 'bottom of the social scale' shouted "yeah!". "Just remember you may 'know' the person, but you don't know their story! You may think you do, but you don't know what goes on behind closed doors! The past month of my life has been awful" I Started looking directly at my ex-friends. "I lost my friends to the stupid social scale! One of them wouldn't be where they are right now if it wasn't for me. Most of you see me as the shy nerdy girl. But I am much, much more then that. Where do you all see yourselves in 5 years? Because let me tell you, it will be me doing the laughing. Not you." I concluded then walked off the stage.

"Ally Dawson everybody!" The principle said, smiling at me. She knew what I was going through and that's why she gave me the opportunity to give a speech. Then we had to line up in alphabetical order, and because my luck was so great I got lined up in front of Austin.

"I didn't think you would have the guts to go on stage and give a speech Ally. Your just a worthless human being." He whispered in my ear. I won't lie, it did hurt. But I wasn't going to cry. I wouldn't let myself. I turned around and faced him.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me moon. Just remember that." I told him, then kneeing him in the gut. He doubled over in pain. "That's for using me and making my last month of high school a complete misery." I bent down and whispered in his ear. "Have a nice life Austin Monica Moon." I told him, then turned around.

"Everybody, the class of '09!" The principle shouted through the microphone. We all did a group bow and then went to our parents, well I went to my dad anyway.

"Great speech honey, and I saw you knee Austin in the gut. He deserves it." He told me. I smiled.

"Thanks dad." I said, and we started to leave the school hall.

"Oi Dorkson! Where's your mom?" Austin called, walking over to me and my dad. What a surprise Brooke, Dez & Trish is with him.

"None of your business!" I screamed at them.

"Aw didn't Awlys mommy come back from Africa last month? How sad." Dez cooed.

"No wonder she went to Africa, who would want a daughter like her!" Brooke said, causing them all to laugh.

"If you want to know so much then here. SHE IS DEAD! SHE DIED LAST MONTH! THATS WHY I CAME TO SCHOOL CRYING THAT DAY! THERES YOUR STUPID ANSWER NOW FUCK OFF OUT OF MY LIFE!" I shouted. They all stopped laughing and stayed silent. "You don't know anything about my life." I then added, then got into my dads car.

"You okay hunny?" He asked me, turning on the engine.

"Yeah, just drive. I've got to do some packing." I told him, and he started to drive. I just sighed. I can't wait to leave this place.

* * *

><p>-present day-<p>

I shuddered at the memory. That's a door that I don't want to be opened. I looked on my right, over to kira, my best friend from MUNY, and she just smirked at me. I looked to my left and I saw Rydel, my other best friend. She looked back and smirked. I laughed lightly. We're in a band together. Rydel can play keyboard and Kira is my back-up singer. Rydel can sing as well. She has a few songs here and there.

I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist and I smiled. I looked up to him. He's my boyfriend, Dallas. "Are you okay babe. I know this place has horrible memories to you." He asked me, then kissed my cheek. Dallas is also part of the band, he plays guitar. I smiled at him.

"Yeah. It's fine." I said, smirking a little.

I'm back.

* * *

><p><strong>hoped you liked it! Long first chapter! :O <strong>

**Review if you want me to continue! :)**

**TBC!**


	2. Seeing Austin

**Hey! OMFG thank you so much for the reviews! 19 reviews for the first chapter. Seriously thank you! I have never gotten this many for the first chapter of anything that I have written before! :D Anyway without a further wait, here's chapter two! :) p.s I'll reply to those who have accounts over PM :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Guest replies: <strong>

**GuestR5: aw thank you! all will be revelled in due course hehe xD your just gonna have to read to find out :) **

**Guest: _Awesome story n I really really want to find out d rest plssssss. IM DESPERATE! _Thanks! and as mentioned before all will be revelled soon :D**

**Guest: _good! _Thanks! :)**

**Darce: hehe thank you! Just wait until Ally see's them again xD **

**Auslly101: hehe thank you. and yes there will be Auslly eventually. I don't know when though but soon! :)**

**Sarah: will do! :D**

**Lextrordanairy: woah there hehe :D nah I'm kidding. Your review made me laugh so much when I first read it weirdly. But oh well! Yes Kira & Dallas are nice in the story, I plan for them to be nice through out the story. Well mainly nice. Of course they're going to me a tad mean to Austin, Trish Dez... xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Austin &amp; Ally, You tube, counting stars by one republic and the line from what doesn't kill you by Kelly Clarkson <strong>

* * *

><p>-half an hour later-<p>

The taxi cab pulled up at the address that I had given him. My dad moved houses after I had left. He said he wanted a new start in a new house. I don't really blame him like after my mom died and what happened with me. Even though that doesn't really matter, he said that he thought it would be best to move house for my sake when I eventually come back. It's a big house that he's moved in to. I know what you're all thinking "why does he need a big house if he lives on his own?" Well the answer being that he found a new woman to be with. Sure I was a little mad with him at first. I thought it as too soon after mom had died, but it was a year after she had died, and he said mom wouldn't want him to be alone for the rest of his life, so he met someone. She's a lovely person, I can't wait to meet her in person today.

"Ally, are you okay?" Kira asked me, looking concerned. Everyone was looking at me concerned too. But I just shrugged them off.

"I'm fine guys. Just being back in Miami just brings back awful memories that's all." I told them, they all nodded. They understand what I went through with... them. I wonder if they still live in Miami? Pssh like I care if they do or not, they ruined my life in high school. But you know, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. I laughed at this, this was one of the lines from my first ever single. I actually sung it in class when we had to write a song based on an emotion that we have felt in the past.

"Are you sure?" Dallas said, looking at me while grabing my hand. I intertwined our fingers together and smiled at him. He's so caring, that's one of the reasons why I love him so much.

"positive." I told him, then kissed his check. Not failing to notice his light blush after I did.

"You missed my lips" He mumbled to me, as he pulled me into a hug. I buried my head in his chest. Yeah I haven't grown that much, and Dallas is like a head taller then me. He leaned down as if he was going to kiss me. I turned my head so that he kissed my cheek.

"Later." I whispered in his ear. Causing him to smirk.

"Okay." He told me, hugging me tighter.

"Guys, I love you, but PDA!" Rydel moaned. Which caused me and Dallas to chuckle lightly.

"Sorry Delly." I said, as I pulled away from the hug. I heard Dallas whine a little when I did, causing me to laugh slightly. I got my suitcases out the trunk of the taxi cab, as mine was the only ones left in there. When I closed the trunk door, the cab drived away, having being booked for and pre-paid by my dad. I missed him. It's good to be back home, with my dad.

"Come on lets go inside! I can't wait for you all to meet my dad, and his girlfriend! Spoiler alert, he's going to purpose to her at diner. Just don't tell him that you know or her." I told my friends, as we were heading towards the door of the house. I felt Dallas put his arm around me and pull me closer. I smiled as he did do. Just as we got to the door I heard a familiar voice. One that I didn't want to hear.

"Well. Well. Well. So it is true. Your back." He said, causing me to turn around and glare at him. The one and only Austin Moon.

"In the flesh. Why? You make it sound like you actually cared about me. When we all know you didn't." I told him, walking over too him.

"I just heard you were coming back to Miami, so I walked to your dad's old house, but it turns out your dad doesn't live there any more. So I decided to walk around, see when and where you would arrive." He told me, walking towards me so that we meet in the middle of the front garden.

"Once again, you sound like care about me! When you don't! You never have, me and you both know that. So what the hell do you want?!" I virtually screamed at him. Great, I've been dreading this day. I thought about time and time again what I'm going to say to him, until I decided on it. But now this moment has arrived I can't get the words out. It's like I've got stage fright again.

"Ally, how can you say that? I was your best friend remember? Well up until you got up and left town. Your father wouldn't tell me where you had gone. No one had any idea where you had gone! I was worried you know!" He said, smirking. Of course, he just wanted to bully me day in day out. Um not going to happen.

"Oh yeah. Make it seem like I did the wrong thing! Your worse then I can remember! Your just a no life douche bag! You weren't worried about me, you just wanted the 'geekiest kid in school' to bully for the rest of our lives! Well that didn't happen did it? I went and did something with my life. When you? What's happened to your music career. I've not heard a hit from you since I stopped being your song writer!" I exclaimed. Soon enough I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist. I melted into his chest, I knew it would be Dallas after all. I heard Austin mumble something, but I didn't quite catch it. "Sorry, what was that?"I then added.

"I said, My career went downhill after you quit! I you know I can't write songs! The only one I had come up with was Steal your heart, and that was months before you quit! I could never, ever write a decent song! Once Jimmy found out that you left town he fired me from the record label! It was either the case of having both of us, or none of us! We were the duo! He didn't want me for my singing. He wanted me for my singing and YOU for your writing. It's like having, I don't know French fries without the ketchup. Pancakes without the syrup. That's how I saw it!" He told me, and sighed.

"Bet you regret using me now just to make yourself famous now, huh?" I asked him, smirking. I then felt Dallas' grip on me loosen.

"Wait, this is the dickhead that used you to make himself famous?" He asked me, I just nodded. "Dude! Ally is an amazing woman! She's extremely talented, beautiful. You didn't deserve her to be your little ticket to fame! You disgust me!" Dallas then said to Austin.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Austin asked/exclaimed to Dallas.

"I'm Dallas, Aly's boyfriend." Dallas said, causing Austin to laugh. The jerk.

"Dorkson has a boyfriend?!" He then said through laughing. "Dude you can do so much better then this little.." Austin said, looking up and down at me. "slut." He then concluded. "

"Woah. It's one thing making her last month of high school miserable, but you do not call her a slut! She's far from it!" Kira said, walking to us. Me on the other hand, I'm holding back the tears. I'm different now, stronger. He isn't going to see me cry again. Ever.

"Have you not seen how she's dressed?! If you knew what she dressed **(1) **like back in high school you would understand right now why I'm calling her a slut. Maybe Dallas here isn't her proper boyfriend, and neither are you or blondie over there her real friends. I mean you two are hot, and probably popular. Why would you want to be friends with her?" Austin ask's Kira, causing Rydel to walk over too. She does not look happy right now.

"Maybe because we aren't jackasses like you who use Ally's talent just to get famous! Ally is the most amazing girl I know, next to Kira of course. We wouldn't be where we are in the world right now if it wasn't because of her! Oh by the way thank you for making Ally's decision t come to where she did a whole lot easier! I don't know why you did what you did, but you made a huge mistake, but it also changed Mine, Dallas', Kira's and Ally's for the better eventually! When you started your career I thought you were this great, nice, sweet guy which also had a bit of a dark side too. Your music spoke out to ll of your fans, including me. But when Ally told me what you did to her, I was just disgusted by you. By that point I had wondered why you haven't released any singles, but that changed when I met Ally and she told me what you did to her. Face it Austin, your WHOLE career depended on Ally! And you treated her like trash." Rydel explained to Austin. Wow. Who knew she had that much bottled in that she wanted to say to Austin.

"Yeah, Yeah. Spare the sob story and details. What I don't get is why you chose to hang out with a loser like her! You see the real, dorky side of her. Right?!" Austin asked them all. Don't cry Ally. Don't cry. He isn't worth your tears any more.

"You don't know what she does in life now do you? Have you not been listening to the radio or watching the music channels recently?" Dallas asked him, clearly keeping his cool so that he wouldn't attack Austin.

"I stopped paying attention to them after my career went bust." Austin simply said. The self concealed jerk! "Why thank you Ally... You were thinking out loud. Anyway what do you do in life now except from being a dork?" Austin then asked me.

"I'm a worldwide pop star. You would know if you weren't the most selfish jerk alive. Opps?" I told him, smirking. Then he burst out laughing.

"You, a worldwide pop star. Ally you don't have a talented bone in your body. You sound like cat's nails getting dragged down the blackboard. Wait that sounds even better then you. Anyway my point is, you can't sing to save your life." Austin told me, getting close to me. Then I slapped him. HARD.

"I don't give a damn what you think Austin! Your career is the one that went bust, not mine! You need to get your life on track Austin, because clearly you don't have one. It's a miracle that you managed to graduate high school." I said to him, his cheek now bright red. "Let's go inside guys, it appears to be raining jerks out here." I said, then head towards the front door, with Dallas' holding my hand as we walked together.

"Oh by the way, search us on Youtube. Just type in Ally Dawson and it will all go on from there." Kira told Austin, and she followed with Rydel.

"Oh Austin..." I turned around to face him one more time. "Get off my fathers property." I concluded then walked inside with all my bags and with everyone, as Austin turned around to leave.

* * *

><p>-couple hours later-<p>

We were all just chilling in my room after a flight. It's been a busy day with Austin appearing, and catching up with my dad. It's been a long day. But it's been a good day, minus the Austin part. Right now I'm just writing a song. The fans have been wanting me and Dallas to do a duet. He sings a little and posted a few covers on you tube. But he mainly just plays guitar. Anyway, this is going to be used with the acoustic, and this is what we have so far.

"Okay guys, lets see how this goes." I told them, and Dallas starts playing the guitar.

_Ally/_**Dallas/_both_**

**Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
>Dreaming about the things that we could be<br>But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
>Said no more counting dollars<br>We'll be counting stars**

**Yeah, we'll be counting stars**

Then Rydel starts playing the keyboard, and my older step brother, that no-one knew I had because he several years older then me and has his own life, started playing the drums.

_I see this life  
>Like a swinging vine<br>Swing my heart across the line  
>In my face is flashing signs<br>Seek it out and ye shall find_

Old, but I'm not that old  
>Young, but I'm not that bold<br>And I don't think the world is sold  
>I'm just doing what we're told<p>

**I feel something so right  
>By doing the wrong thing<br>And I feel something so wrong  
>By doing the right thing<br>I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
>Everything that kills me makes me feel alive<strong>

_**Lately I been, I been losing sleep **_hey!_**  
>Dreaming about the things that we could be<br>But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard **_hey!_**  
>Said no more counting dollars<br>We'll be counting stars.**_

And that's all we have so far.

"That sounded awesome!" Kira said, walking away from her microphone.

"Yeah! Your voices sound amazing together you two!" Rydel then chimed in. Dallas swung his arm around me.

"Thanks you two!" We chorused at the same time, and we all burst out laughing. Ahh I love these people.

"Ally I'm so proud of you!" Adam, my step brother, said to me, causing me to smile. Before I had the chance to say thanks,I heard the doorbell ring, and my dad shout us up for dinner. She's here. Apparently she's bringing her sister, her husband and their son as well. We all walked upstairs, to the dinning room, and there I saw him... again.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Adam basically shouted.

"Umm I was invited by my aunt... dude I don't know. Who are you?!" Austin demanded.

"He is my step brother. He's also very protective of me to so I'd watch what your saying if I was you?" I told him, while sighing. There goes the never seeing him again part of my life. "Wait, my dad's girlfriend is your aunt?!" I then exclaimed, after realising what he said to Adam.

"Yup, I knew all along where you all lived. I faked that story about me walking around the town looking for you. Get used to seeing this" He said, and motioned to himself. "Because your father told me he's going to propose to my aunt. Which basically makes us family. Your going to be seeing a lot more of me then you thought you would." Austin said while smirking.

oh no...

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 2! :D Not as long as I thought it was but oh well :D<strong>

**1) The link to her outfit is on my profile!**

** Review for the next chapter! :3**


	3. Accidental said Words and Proposals

**HEY! I'm so so so SO SORRY for making ya'll wait 5 months for an update on this story. I've just been super busy with school and stuff I've not really had much time to update much recently. But all that is (finally) over. I was also kind of waiting for more reviews for the last chapter as it didn't even get 10 reviews... More reviews = quicker update okay? I'm like that on all my stories you know. Check them out if you want to :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Replies:<span>**

**Auslly101: haha, it's okay to be a fangirl haha :D awe great, there's more to come though.. I think ;) I'll try to keep up the awesome work. **

**Lextordinary: haha it's okay. It really did make me laugh xD. I think it's step cousins... tbh I don't really know haha. They're gonna be related by marriage anyway. lol xD**

**Maddie: here's your update :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3.<strong>

Ever felt like wanting to jump off a cliff because your whole world has just been turned around? Well that's how I'm feeling right now. I know my dad is in love with the woman he's currently with, and I don't mean to sound selfish, but I CANNOT be related to him. I can't stand the asshole, and now he's going to be related to me, by marriage. Have I got to act nice towards him?

"Y-you're joking. I know it. She really isn't your aunt. We're not going to be related. This cannot be happening." I said, stuttering at the start. Austin just stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Oh princess, this is the real world. Anything can happen. This is all, unfortunately, real love. Your dad is going to marry my aunt, assuming she says yes to the proposal, and we're going to be related." Austin told me, the smirk widening.

"Oh my gosh. I can't." I just whispered before running out the door.

"Still the same person you were before you left, Dorkson!" Austin yelled after me, but I ran as fast as my legs would take me. I heard a thud as well, but I still didn't turn back.

"ALLY WAIT!" Adam yelled, and I assume, ran after me. I didn't stop though. If Adam remembered and truly knew me, he'd know where I was heading. I've always been a faster runner than him, so I soon lost him.

* * *

><p>-10 minutes later-<p>

"I knew I'd find you here." I heard a voice. I lifted my head up from my hands and looked up at him.

"Adam." I just said before bursting out crying. It's the first time I've cried like this after four years of not letting it come out.

"Ally…." He just simply said before coming to sit next to me and hugged me from the side. "Shhh it's all going to be okay."

"How is it? I know dad is happy, and I don't want to be the one to ruin that for him, but it's just Austin." I said, before burying my head into his chest, sobbing. Adam started to stroke my hair, that's always been a weakness of mine and he knows it.

"Ally, we know life isn't picture perfect. It's far from it…" He trailed off.

"But..?" I asked, but it came out muffled so it sounded like bft or something like that.

"But as many as there are downs, there are ups. Look at you for example, four years ago you were an introvert with extreme stage fright and just lost her mother. Now you're a worldwide pop star. I'm not saying because of your mom's death you are where you are now, and being a worldwide pop star is making up for your mom's death. I'm saying your mom's death helped you break out of your stage fright and losing 3 people, well really 4, made you have millions of fans worldwide. You have millions of fans that adore you and think the world of you, and Austin, Trish and Dez are idiot's who don't realise what they lost those years ago."

"Well in Austin's eyes he lost his song writer, and in all of their eye's they lost some no life loser." I just said. "It's true. I was a no life loser, but you're right Adam. Thank you for coming to comfort me." I then added and hugged him tightly. I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Anything for my baby sis." He said, and I looked up at him to see a huge smile on his face. "Ready to go home?" he then asked me.

"Just give me a moment." I simply said and he just nodded and got up and walked away. I sighed happily, and turn to face the grave.

"I miss you mommy. I could turn back the time and stop you from going to Africa or heck, coming back that day, I would. I'm doing everything I've ever dreamed about, but it's no fun without you. It's not the same without you. A girl needs her mother." I simply said before getting up and walking to Adam.

* * *

><p>-15 minutes later-<p>

"ALLY!" I heard Rydel and Kira scream as I walked through the door, before running to hug me. I just simply hugged back. "We were worried sick." Rydel then added before pulling away from the hug. "Don't do that again." Kira then said and I just nodded.

"I promise I won't." I said, before briefly looking at Adam and smiling lightly.

"But I was worried the most." Dallas informed before pulling me into a hug and pecking my lips.

"There was no need; I knew where I was going." I told him and I nodded.

"There was no need though Ally. So I punched him." He told me. So that was what the thud was.

"Dallas made a right mess of Austin's nose. I'd be careful where you stand; there might be a few drops of blood somewhere. It kind of camouflages into the floor." Rydel told me and I just took a few steps away.

"Why did you run away Ally?" Kira asked me, causing me to sigh.

"I just needed some time alone and thinking time really." I told them.

"Adam, how did you find her?" Dallas asked.

"Instinct really." Adam said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ally there you are! Why did you run away, you know we have guests over! I did not expect you to do that. You were taught better than that!" My dad exclaimed while walking into the room.

"Well sorry! You try seeing someone you never want to see again dad! That's a little harsh don't you think. Oh no. Never thought to tell me we'll be related did you, dad. Did you?!" I basically yelled at him, and my dad stayed quiet.

"Ally…" He started before I cut him off.

"Save it. I just want to know, why didn't you tell me that he was related to your girlfriend? Didn't I deserve to know that?" I asked him.

"Well I thought you would have forgiven him by now…" My dad trailed off.

"Forgive that asshole? Do you not know me anymore? HE BROKE MY HEART INTO A MILLION TINY PIECES! ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID DAD?! UGH!" I shouted, and he just looked sad, but angry, at the same time.

"THAT'S IT, ALLYSON MARIE DAWSON GO TO YOUR ROOM!" He yelled at me, going red.

"Gladly!" I just exclaimed, before starting to head towards the stairs.

"Actually! You WILL have dinner with us, you WILL be polite, you WILL sit next to Austin and you WILL forgive him. He's a nice guy Ally, better than the person you're with right now. 4 years from home has not done you any good! I see my daughter but what she's wearing **(1) **and how she's acting is not my daughter." My dad said, and I just looked at him hurt.

"Thanks dad. If that's what you really think of me, I'll go back away." I said before stomping up the stairs.

"Ally, I didn't mean that." I heard the man that's apparently my father.

"But you still said it!" I yelled before going to wash my hands. This is a night from hell.

* * *

><p>-hour later-<p>

I've been sitting here for an hour, next to the blonde devil, saying nothing the whole time.

"Alright, I have something to say.." My dad trailed off. "Well ask." He corrected before looking at Mindy, his girlfriend and getting down on one knee in front of her. "Mindy Gregory, will you marry me?" He then asked her and she gasped in surprise.

"YES! A million times yes!" She said before crashing her lips on to his. Hurray.

"Well we're going to be related princess, try not to fall for me again." The devil himself whispered in my ear and I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Not going to happen jackass, I'm leaving again tomorrow." I said, a little too loud.

"What? You're leaving?" Mindy asked me, and I just simply nodded. "Why?"

"Reasons." I replied, looking at my dad which caused him to look down.

"But you just got here. Last time you left you broke Austin's heart. Don't do it again after he only just got you back" Mimi told me, and I scoffed.

"Do you know why I left Mimi?" I asked her, and she shook her head. "You're darling son was being an asshole to put it simple, so it made my decision to go to MUNY easier than expected, but it wasn't just your son, it was also Austin, Trish and Dez and the rest of the senior class of 2009" I told her, and she just gasps. "Austin's heart wouldn't have been broken, he wouldn't of known what it actually feels like! Now if you excuse me, I'm re-packing the things I have unpacked." I demanded, got up and left the room. Everyone else was just sat there in silence.

* * *

><p>-Couple of hours later-<p>

"Ally, I know you hate me right now, but please, stay until at least the wedding." I heard my dad say as he walked into my room.

"You don't get it, you hurt me dad! Just like everyone did 4 years ago. Mom left me, Austin, Trish and Dez hated me, I became the laughing stock of the school because I'm smart/ I am a nerd. You were the only one I had left, truly. And what you said hurt me dad." I explained to him, causing him to sigh.

"I know, but Ally please stay until after the wedding, and I'll do whatever to make it up to you. Just don't leave, I only just got you back, I don't want to lose you again so sudden." He told me, and I sighed.

"Fine, I'll stay until the wedding, and if you haven't made it up to me, I'll leave and never come back. But Dad, don't forget I have a career to keep up so I'll have to leave at some points, but if you have made it up to me, I'll come back as soon as possible. Deal?" I ask him holding my hand out for him to shake on.

"Deal" He confirmed. "Now please, come back downstairs." He told me.

"Maybe later, send Dallas up as well though." I told him, and he looked at me unsurely. "And Kira and Rydel. You didn't let me finish." I said, half joking. My dad just nodded and walked out the room. Soon enough 3 other people came into my room.

"What's up babe?" Dallas asked, sitting next to me and pulling me on his lap.

"Well first, we need to finish that song we started working on, Second I think Adam should join the band, if he wants to that is. And Third, we need to plan a world tour." I informed them.

"A world tour? Are we ready for that Ally?" Kira asked me, and I nodded.

"We're more than ready Kira" I answered.

"Well I'm in." I heard a voice say from behind the door before they walked in the room. "I'd love to join the band Als, thanks for thinking about me." He said and I smiled.

"You're the best Adam." I told him, and he grinned.

"Tell me something I don't know." He said, causing us to laugh slightly.

"Well to plan a world tour, we need an opening act." Rydel said, and I nodded.

"But who?" Kira questioned.

"Well we could ask people on our record label as well. Or ask what the producers think." I offered and everyone nodded.

"That doesn't seem like a bad idea." Dallas said.

"But they kind of have to be well known I guess." Rydel imputed and I nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I mean they do have to look the part, but they can't be too well known because then the fans would want to see them instead of us, if you know what I mean." I told them.

"Yes, but who is known in the music industry but isn't too well known so that people would want to come and see us and them?" Adam asked.

"How about myself, I was well known, and now I'm not as well-known but I think I am still known. And if not, it could start my career again." A voice said as the door swung open to reveal Austin Monica Moon.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm evil.. I make you wait 5 months and then I end on another cliffhanger. Whoops. <strong>

**1) Allys outfit is on my profile***

**6+ REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	4. Amnesia

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late and overdue update on this story once again. Sigh. I'm just trying to focus on getting funny feelings done, I forget about my other stories... that and I get writers block because I'm focused on funny feelings.**

**But on the plus side, this chapter doesn't end on a cliffhanger :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, all rights are too Disney. Nor do I own 'Amnesia, by 5 seconds of summer. All rights go to 5 seconds of summer and Capitol records :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

"You expect me to let you be our opening act? After everything you put me through. Wow. Nice try, Austin, but no. I don't plan on wanting to take you on a world tour with me. I mean, are you sure you want to be on a tour bus with 'Ally Dorkson' for at least, 6 months? Do you really want that? Because I don't, I couldn't stand living with you for 6 months. It's bad enough you're going to be my step cousin or whatever you want to call it, but that's all it is, just a relation through marriage." I explained to him and he just chuckled and walked into my room.

Sure, invite yourself in.

"Ally. Ally. Ally. I'm not doing it for you; I'm doing it for me. I want my career again, which for whatever reason went downhill after we stopped being 'friends'. You're the only person I know who would know of me now a days, so it has to be you. Also, ever think how I would like to see the world someday? All the different cultures and places." Austin told us and I snorted.

"Yeah, whatever, Austin. Say all the bullshit that you want, it's not going to change my mind. So you can take your stupid offer and shove it up your… I'll let your imagination finish of that sentence." I replied to him.

"Oh. I get it. You're still in love with me. I bet, you can't stop thinking about me, and how I never left your mind after everything. You kept thinking about me. You're not over me. You never will be. Face it Ally. Dallas here is just a distraction, from me. I mean, we don't look alike, but our names are named after a city in Texas." Austin explained with a smirk on his face. Oh how I'd like to slap that smirk clean off.

"That just happens to be a random coincidence that you both have names of a city in Texas, but the difference is Dallas is the nicest, sweetest most amazing guy I have ever met and he isn't just using me for my skills unlike you. That's the only thing you two have in common… the name thing. Other than that, there's nothing else that's similar about you two. Oh and thanks for your offer about being our opening act, but I'm not taking it. So thanks but no thanks Austin. Is that all you came up for?" I then asked him and he just chuckled.

"You'll soon change your mind, dorkson. I'll be waiting for when you do." He answered, with a smirk once again before leaving.

"God I hate that guy." I mumbled to myself.

"Don't worry Als, he'll soon stop." Adam reassured and I sighed.

"But when will soon be? He's going to be my step cousin and at this rate, I'll probably have to see him every time I go home. He's going to be there, tormenting me and god knows what. I don't know how I'll cope with him there, lurking after every step. He made my last month of high-school hell, as well as every other senior student that year. I can't have him lurking around making my life a misery once again. I refuse to let that happen." I replied to him and this time it was Adams turn to sigh.

"So what are you going to do, huh Ally? Put a stop to dad's wedding so that he won't be related?! News flash, he spends 90% of the time here already, they all do. It's a big enough house after all. After that wedding they're going to be living here, Als. I know it. I'm surprised they don't live here anyway in the first place, but hey. But the point is Ally, you won't want to put a stop too dad's happiness, because it's the first time since your mom died, he's truly happy once again. You know that as much as I do. Do you want to be the one to ruin that, Ally, do you?" He explained to me and I groaned. I hate it when he's right about all that emotional crap.

"You're right… I'm being selfish…" I trailed off, guiltily.

"I know I am." He replied with a smirk and I just rolled my eyes playfully.

"So, if he is as bad as you're making him out to be, how are we going to cope for the next couple of months whilst we're here before we go on tour again?" Rydel asked.

"We ignore him… he's always been an attention seeking asshole. Demanding attention from anyone and everyone. If we ignore him every time he comes to pester us about joining us on tour or whatever else, just ignore him. Eventually he will give up and leave us alone and find some over way to get back famous, because I'm not giving him a one way ticket to fame… again. Not after last time. If he wants it, he's going to have to truly work hard for it." I explained to them all and they just nodded in agreement.

Game on Austin Moon.

-Couple of hours later-

It felt weird… trying to fall asleep in a new house. It felt like moving to New York again. I don't understand why. I have the people I love around me… and the people I hate as well. Sighing I sneaked out of Dallas' embrace and got out of bed. Yes, we share a bed. We did back in New York, but no, we've not done 'it' yet. I'm not ready yet and Dallas understands.

I mean I did give my virginity to Austin and look where that got me.

Long story, wait for the movie.

I walked out the room and only then did I realise how big this house is. I mean I knew it was huge, only an idiot wouldn't. But there's like 6 bedrooms on this floor alone. I might as well take up the opportunity to wonder around as I've not quite had the chance to yet.

Don't judge I've had a lot on my mind, that and I've been doing band stuff with the band. Man we still need to finish that song.

I walked past a room, and weirdly enough, the light was on… huh. I thought I was the only one still awake. So… I did what felt natural, I pushed the door open, only slightly and there sat Austin on his bed, playing a guitar which I assume is his.

_If today I woke up with you right beside me_

_Like all of this was just some twisted dream_

_I'd hold you closer than I ever did before_

_And you'd never slip away_

_And you'd never hear me say_

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_

_I remember the make-up running down your face_

_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_

_Like every single wish we ever made_

_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_

_And forget about the stupid little things_

_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_

_And the memories I never can escape_

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

_No, I'm really not fine at all_

_Tell me this is just a dream_

_'Cause I'm really not fine at all_

"You're not fine!?" I virtually yelled, practically stomping into his room causing him to jump slightly.

"You heard that!?" He yelled at me but I ignored him. This needed to be said…. Now.

"My mother died, you, Trish and Dez ditched me for some crazy possessive stalker chick! I knew I would never be as popular as you guys were, and to be honest I never really wanted to! That day changed everything to me and you decided to be a heartless asshole and take the piss out of me along with every other senior at that school! If things were reversed and let's say, you were the lonely nerd with hardly any friends, I would have NEVER left you like you did to me. I'd pick who I thought were my real friends over then some fake friends and popularity any day Austin. Obviously it didn't go the same for you." I exclaimed to him and he just stayed silent. With that I did a hair flip and walked out the room.

So much for loyalty huh? I do wonder what happened with Trish and Dez though…. Sometimes. Only sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>But I am sorry it's short, I felt like it was a good place to end the chapter.<strong>

**7 OR MORE REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OR NO UPDATE!**

**TBC :D**


	5. The truth

**Hello! and happy new years, it's 3:30am where I am, and I would of got this uploaded before midnight, but hey I didn't, and I left my laptop on, I was about to upload it but you know. Celebrating new year and that got in the way. **

**once again HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope 2015 will give you everything you want :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Replies: <strong>

**_Guest: This is sooooooo good , i really want to know if theres a reason why austin is acting like a jerk to ally. _You'll find out VERY soon. ;)**

**iloveauslly**: **haha no. Well I don't think so. Good luck building one lol \o/ and thank you :)**

**XxskittlesxX: So do I. I just think it suited it. You'll find out later on in the story.**

**Guest: _so cool _Thank you**

**Wow: Nothings wrong with me, and I'm not a damn retard. If you don't like the story, why the fuck bother reviewing?! And how exactly am I a retard, when you don't fucking know me? **

**Guest: _Update soon _I'll try too. I'm going to try and spend the time I write my stories equally for every story, if that made sense? From now on anyway. **

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Austin and Ally, all credits go to disney :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

The next day-

I have literally done nothing today. Just laid here in bed, my thoughts leading to what happened last night. Was everything not what it seemed? Was what Mimi said about Austin after I left Miami true? And that song, what is it supposed to mean? Was it about me? About our past? I'm so confused. But yet again, it's Austin. It's probably one of his many ex's he's had. I was nothing but a song writer to him anyway, he made it perfectly clear.

"Ally, come on. I don't know what's up, but you've got to get out of bed, sweetie." Dallas said as he walked into my room and sat on the bed next to me.

"I don't want to Dallas, can't you just respect that?!" I snapped at him, not meaning to, which took us both back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you…" I then said quietly.

"No. It's cool…" He trailed off before sighing. "Well at least tell me what's wrong? Is it that dick Austin? I swear to god if it is..." He said before I cut him off.

"No! Well yes, but I don't want to talk about it Dallas, please?" I begged, giving him the puppy dog look which I know he can't resist.

"Fine, will you tell me when you're ready?" He then asked and I just nodded. "Good." He then added before lying beside me.

"You know I love you right?" I asked him and he just smiled.

"You know you've never actually said that to me." He replied.

"What, I've said it loads off times!" I defended, hitting him in the arm lightly.

"Never in person, only over text or Facebook**. (1)**" He informed me, "And I can't tell you how great it feels to hear you say that." He then added before kissing me softly, and of course I kissed him back. Slowly, he deepened the kiss as I pulled him closer to me, wanting… needing more. After a couple of minutes he was on top of me shirtless, like me. As I reached for his belt buckle, he pulled away from the kiss.

"Ally, are you sure you're ready?" He then asked me, looking at me concerned. I just looked back up at him and nodded before undoing his belt and pushing down his trousers slowly.

"I'm more than ready Dallas." I insisted with a smile before he kissed me again, full of passion and lust.

Couple of hours later-

I just lay here, watching Dallas sleep, holding me close like I was his hot water bottle. He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping, it's so adorable. I know I love him, and I know that is what I wanted.  
>But why does it feel like I've cheated on Austin? Am I really not 100% over him, after everything he's done too me, how he's made my life upside down, how I moved away to get away from him? Of course I am. I'm in love with Dallas. He loves me too. The only logical reason why I'm thinking like this is because Austin took my virginity and I've not had sex since that night… yeah that's why. Right?<p>

Carefully I sneaked out of Dallas' embrace; put one of his shirts on and a pair of tracksuit bottoms (**Sweatpants) **before walking downstairs where Kira and Rydel were.

"Hey you two! So I was thinking, maybe we can have a girls day out soon. It's been a while since we've had one. Since, you know we came here and we had a lot of packing to do. And I miss you guys. What do you say?" I asked them, sitting next to Kira who was crying… wait what? "Kira?" I then asked as she looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"It's my dad… He's been in a car crash. A bad one, he died on impact…" She told me before bursting out in tears, hugging me.

"Oh Kira… I'm so sorry. Is it your step dad or your biological dad?" I then asked her.

"Biological." She said, but it came out mumbled as she said it into my shoulder. To which I just hugged back tighter.

"Shh. It's okay. I know what you're going through. Everything will be just fine." I comfort her and she pulled away from the hug to look at me.

"Really?" She asked and I just nodded.

"Sure, the first several months are the hardest, admittedly. But then it starts to get easy. But that doesn't mean you'll forget about him. He'll always with you, right here." I said, pointing to her heart. To which she smiled at.

"Thanks Ally. And that question about a girls day out, sure! It sounds fun. Are you in Dells?" She asked, turning to face her.

"Heck yeah! I love our days out!" She exclaimed.

"Only because most of it consists of shopping." Kira said with a smirk.

"Oi you. Go back to being upset if you're going to be like this." Rydel joked, nudging her in the side causing me to chuckle slightly.

"So, what's happening down here? It appears you girls have stolen my girlfriend." Dallas said, walking down stairs in only his boxers.

"DALLAS! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON." Both Rydel and Kira yelled, closing their eyes while I just laughed. "I don't know why you're laughing Ally, now we know why you've been in bed all day." Rydel said with a smirk.

"Oooh. How was it? I want the details!" Kira said, causing us both to blush. "What, it's not like I have anything else to do." She then added.

"It was great… and magical. I'm so lucky that we got to have our first times together." Dallas said, coming to sit next to me, as Kira and Rydel gave me strange looks.

"Ha. Yep, it was all that." I replied, kissing his cheek before giving a look to Kira & Rydel as if to say don't tell him.

"Well. I'm really glad for you both, I mean giving your virginity away to someone special. I mean wow you guys. I wish I did. But I'm glad you guys did. Aren't these two just so adorable, Kira?" Rydel said as I mouthed 'thank you' too her.

"Oh yes. Definitely! Tell me guys, how exactly did it feel that you two gave your virginity to each other?" Kira asked as she looked between us both. But unfortunately, Austin came in at that moment in time. Damn.

"OOH! What are we talking about?" Austin asked sarcastically as he sat on the arm chair.

"Go away moon, this has nothing to do with you." Dallas said.

"Oh. I'll think you'll find that it is something to do with me. Clearly, you both did the dead today. I mean, 1 I could hear you and 2 well what I just walked into then." Austin said with a sight smirk. Oh god. He's not going to do what I think he's going to do.

"Fine! Yes, Ally and I had sex today! There you go, go on your travels now." Dallas suddenly said which caused Austin's smirk to widen.

"Nah… I don't think I will. I think that I will stick around for a bit." Austin then replied. "Please do carry on with your little story. I heard the word virginity as I walked in through the door." He then added.

"Not if it's any of your business, Moon, but Ally and I gave our virginities to each other." Dallas then said and Austin's smirk widened even more.

"Huh. Did you really? Interesting… Because I swear she wasn't a virgin…" Austin started, before staring at me.

"What are you on about Moon?!" Dallas exclaimed, looking at him.

"Doesn't he know Als? Didn't you tell him? Tut. Tut." Austin said looking at me for another minute before looking back at him. "Your precious Ally is hiding something, Dallas. See, Ally isn't a virgin. She wasn't when she met you. Want to know how I know?" Austin asked

"No. Why should I or would I believe you?" Dallas asked.

"Well on normal circumstances you wouldn't, but this I'm telling the truth of. See, Dallas, I was the one that took Ally's virginity away from her. She also took mine that night as well. Not that either of us remember much of it, as we were drunk. But yeah, we had sex. Several rounds mind you and it was good. Hearing her scream my name as she climaxed, every. Single. Time." Austin explained, smirking at me once again.

"Is this true?" Dallas asked me and I sighed as I nodded.

"Oh wait; you haven't heard the best part." Austin then said and my eyes widened.

"Austin, don't you dare." I basically yelled at him.

"Oh sweetie, you know I have too." Austin said. "She was pregnant too. Well until she aborted it anyway. Our baby, I was dead excited too." Austin then added and I looked at him like he had two heads.

"Abortion?! Who the fuck told you that?!" I exclaimed at him.

"Brooke. She said she saw you coming out of an abortion clinic one day. She has photos to prove it. You're nothing but a selfish bitch." Austin then said, and looked like he was going to say more.

"I MISCARRIAGED IT!" I yelled at him and he looked at me, with the smirk gone and replaced with a confused look. "I had a fucking miscarriage, Austin. I woke up one night bleeding so I told my dad to take me to a hospital and that's when they confirmed it… That night I rang you like 100 times, it was because I needed you but you wouldn't pick up the fucking phone you ass. You could have talked to me about it. But no, you decided to believe some psycho maniac. But it turned out you were only using me for my writing skills, so who's the selfish one now?" I explained to him, and with that I went back upstairs and into my room, slamming my door shut.

God I hate him.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaah! <strong>

**That's part the reason why Austin is such a jerk to Ally. You'll find out more in other chapters. **

**7 OR MORE REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER... PLEASe?**


	6. Flashbacks & Explanations

**Hey! I'm so sorry for leaving this story for what, 5 and a half months... considering the last time I updated this it was new years day... and it's now the 16th of may... yeah... I'm a bad person. But anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Replies:<strong>

**XoxoNicole: Aw thank you, and I am don't worry. It's not finishing quite yet. :)**

**Guest: ****_Really great story!  
><em>****-Thank you! :)**

**Guest:_I like this chapter alot. I wanna see what Austin has to say I think he was lieing about the whole hating ally thing  
><em>-You're just going to have to wait and see what happens next ;)**

**Guest: **_**this was a good story but to short**_  
><strong>-That's because it's not finished yet, a while to go before it finishes. <strong>

**Demi: oh god! please don't throw yourself in front of a bus! :o :(**

**Guest: **_**I love your stories, please write more.  
><strong>_**-Thank you, and I will try too. I'm just really busy gotten, I don't get the time.**

**Guest: _Review already . I am asuming ur in England or asia. You say oi instead of hey  
><em>****-Did you mean update already instead of review already? and yeah, I'm from England :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah. I don't own Austin and Ally Blah Blah All rights are too Disney. *Yawn* <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

-Half an hour later-

I just lay in bed, crying my eyes out for god knows how long. I mean, how can he think I aborted the baby? Did he not really know me at all? Beside which, we both agreed to not abort the baby as we are, well were, against abortion. Is that why he hates me? Because he thought I aborted the baby? Why couldn't he have talked to me about it like a civil person would? That night was awful…

"Ally?" I heard a voice ask, as they walked into my room. Unfortunately, it was Austin.

"What do you want?" I asked him, turning my back to him. I just felt the bottom corner of my bed sink down, so I know he's sat there.

"I want you to tell me what happened that night you lost our baby… I want the whole story, well your side of it. This 'losing the baby' theory you claim could just be lies for all I know." Austin said and I just rolled my eyes before facing him again.

"Are you sure you're going to believe me, Brooke had you so convinced I aborted the baby for the past 5 years." I replied, coldly.

"This is why I want to listen to you. Please Ally; I want to know what happened that night, your version of what happened that night." Austin pleaded and I sighed.

"Alright, if you want to know…

Around 5 years ago-

God knows what time it was, but I suddenly woke up with this humongous pain in my stomach area. I thought it was my 'morning' sickness starting. As I started getting up, the pain just got worse. I moved the bed sheets and there was a pool of blood. So I screamed for my dad and he came running in. The pain, getting worse by the second made me want to curl up and just die…. It felt like I was dying. My dad said smoothing things in my ear as he picked me up and took me to the car before driving to the hospital.

-Couple of hours later-

I was sleep deprived at this point, I couldn't sleep. I just wanted to know about the baby. I wanted the reassurance from the doctor that it was going to be okay. I turned to look at my dad.

"Have you managed to get hold of Austin yet?" I asked him and he just shook his head.

"No, I've tried several times and he's not picking up." He answered and I just nodded.

"He doesn't care does he?" I asked my dad, sighing. Not thinking properly due to the fact I am sleep deprived.

"No sweetie. He cares for you he really does. Anyone can see that from a mile away. He'll be here, don't worry." My dad reassured me and I nodded.

"What about Trish and Dez?" I then asked him and he sighed.

"I've not managed to get hold of them either, Ally. But you've got to remember, it is 2am and they're probably just asleep." My dad explained.

"If they cared, they would be here dad. They would have picked up on the first phone call and come here straight away. But, they haven't." I said and my dad shook his head.

"I'm not sure about Dez, but you know what Trish is like. She'd sleep through an earthquake, and Dez probably just has his phone on silent." My dad reassured again and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right dad. I don't know what I'm talking about." I then said as the doctor walked in, with the results.

"Is this a bad time?" The doctor asked both of us and I just shook my head, as my dad got up to leave. "You can stay for support; she might need it, Mr Dawson." The doctor added.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, suddenly getting defensive and the doctor just sighed and closed his eyes before mumbling something to himself.

"Miss Dawson, I am incredibly sorry…" The doctor said, but after that it was like I went deaf. I didn't hear anything else… I lost the baby. I watch the doctor give me a look of sympathy before walking out the room, and that's when I started to cry. A lot. Even though I was only a couple of months pregnant, at the most, I loved the baby already, and I can't believe its dead. My dad just rubbed my back to try and calm me down, but it just wouldn't work. I couldn't stop crying, to the point where I cried myself to sleep.

-Present day-

"…And that's what happened. That's the truth. You might not believe me, Austin, but ask my dad. He was there. If anything, believe him if you don't believe me." I said, wiping away another tear which escaped my eye.

"I do remember getting loads of calls from you and your father one night. I remember waking up and going through my call history. But when I tried to ring any of you back, it just went to answer phone." Austin said, as his eyes widened in realisation.

"Yep, I lost our baby, my mother and my 3 best friends who I thought would never leave me, all in the space of a couple of weeks." I then said and a guilty look crossed his face before it got replaced with that not so famous smirk.

"Quite a convincing story there Ally, it's a shame I don't believe it. I mean, you could just be making this up for all I know, quite possibly, just to trick me back into bed with you, just like that night 5 years ago. This innocent act you have with everyone isn't going to last. One day, you'll make a huge slip up and everyone will hate you, just like me, Trish and Dez did, as well as the whole senior class of 2009." Austin said, and then I slapped him.

"You honestly think I'm making this up, what kind of person do you think I am. I'm not a cold heartless person like you are. Get the hell out of my room. Now!" I demanded before he got up.

"Gladly, one day I will tell everyone what a big slut you are. I mean, you lied to Dallas about still being a virgin as well as our baby. I wonder what else you've lied to him about." Austin said, before smirking more as he left my room. "Have a nice life, Ally. Enjoy what you have whilst it lasts." He then added before shutting the door, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Austin doesn't believe her. <strong>

**What do you think he will do next?**

**Do you think Ally will ever forgive him, as he keeps making the situation worse and worse. **

**What do you think Dallas thought of the whole situation? **

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**7+ reviews please?**


End file.
